Angel Mafia V
| image = File:AS4.png | imagewidth = 300px | caption = Season 4: Apocalypse Now-ish | host = araver | link = BTSC threads | size = 12 Players (Medium) | startdate = 2017-02-25 | winningfaction = Goodies | roster = #, player #Marquessa #dee #maurice #sparrowhawk #plasmid #Gubbey #Jay Gold #Boquise #aura #JustDanceForever #GMaster479 #golfjunkie | first = Gubbey | last = SparrowHawk, Boquise, Golfjunkie | mvp = GMaster479 | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by araver (see Angel Mafia IV). It began on February 25th, 2017 and ended in a Goodie win in D4 (March 6th). Game Mechanics Rules *OOA: Block > Save > RID Kill > Kill > Spy. Kills are not blocking. *NP shows Kills and Saves. DP shows lynched player's role, no indication on vote manipulation. *Tie: D1 No lynch. D2+ All lynched. *Blocks will count as successful if the block went through unstopped by another block. Daily actions are blockable. Blocked players will be told so. Two blocks blocking each other = both fail. Role Description Goodies: Angel Investigations & Frenemies - deal with a sudden wave of paranormal activity all over Los Angeles, portending the rise of the apocalyptic beast of whom Cordelia has been experiencing visions. WinCon - Remove Baddies&Indyfrom the game *'Angel' - Vampire - Vampire with a soul seeking atonement for past crimes. Just admitted to self that he has lost both his son and someone he loved. He can stalk and RID Kill one player each night. *"Gunn" (Charles Gunn) - Human - Tough street kid with a moral compass. Knows to step up to the challenge if needed in order to protect those that need it. Each night he can try to RID find Fred. If he finds her alive, he gains the ability to save from the next night on. If he finds her dead or she is lynched, he gains a RID Kill from the next night onward. If Gunn finds Fred on the night that she's getting killed, he finds her like the NP dead. *"Fred" (Winifred Burkle) - Human - Extremely smart, but still pretty crazy, she has recovered from her nightmares following her imprisonment in Pylea & exacting revenge. She is now the inventor of a supersymmetry theory that she can exploit each night to find out either what someone did or who acted on someone. E.g if Fred chooses X as target, she has 2 options: **A. Follow spy = will find out who X targeted at night (regardless of correctness for RIDs) or "stayed home" for any inactiveness or blocked actions or day actions (Will only see 1st in the list if she follows Cordy) **B. Intercept spy (reverse-follow spy) = will get a list of players that targeted X at night (regardless of correctness of RIDs on X) or just her name if no one acted on X successfully. *"Lorne" (Krev-Lorne Swath of the Deathwok Clan) - Demon/Pylean - After the destruction of Caritas, the singing demon joined the gang and now helps around the office. Whenever he hits a high note he will block a player's action. ODTG can ask the host if a statement is true (Statement must be chosen from the thread, host holds the right to refuse to answer for out-of-game, paradoxes or illogical. Answer is from the host's PoV i.e. absolute truth for the game.) *"Cordy" (Cordelia Chase) - Part Demon - Back from the Powers That Be, she is unable to get her bearing again and needs some space. Can submit a subset of at least 3 names each night and will be told in a vision if any Baddies are present (cannot choose Connor or herself in the list). Has BTSC with Connor. *"Connor - Human - 18 year old child of two vampires, raised by Holtz away from his father in a pretty nasty dimension. Returned to Earth but still can't find his place in the world nor understand his father, but he discovered his one weakness. Has BTSC with Cordy. *"English" (Wesley Wyndam-Pryce) - Human - Former Watcher and former member of the Angel Investigations team. Nothing makes you stronger than getting your throat cut and than losing all your friends. Despite that, he knows what's at stake and will always step in to protect those important in the fight against evil - can save one person per night except himself. Has a complicated relationship with Lilah and if he targets her, his action will fail to save her. *"Freak" (Gwen Raiden) - Human - Born with little control over her ability to funnel electricity, she mastered it to facilitate her career as a professional thief. She is unable to touch others and has a tendency to attract lightning. Each night can incapacitate a person and find his/her type (Human / Non-Human). Indy: Wolfram & Hart - Survive the Apocalypse (last standing) *"Lilah" (Lilah Morgan) - Human - The primary face of the law firm Wolfram & Hart always searching for persons to manipulate. She is a bit caught by surprise by the events and generally believes in the saying "The enemy of my enemy can kiss my ass too". Can make her vote count x1 or x2 (if blocked at night, she cannot.). If Wesley dies, she gains a RID Kill each night. Is invulnerable for N1 & N2 (will be shown as saved by Wesley if targeted by a successful NK) Baddies: The Apocalypse. Wincon - mindslave Humans and remove non-Humans (last standing). NK has a carrier but only for story purposes. *"The Beast" - Demon - A very strong demon, highly resistant to physical damage. He started a ritual to cause a solar eclipse. Each night can block a person. ODTG can insta-RID Kill but will not be able to use his action that night (or the next night if it is day) *"Jasmine" - Goddess - A super being who seeks to gain corporeal form, then blend with all of humanity, making each human her spiritual slave. She feeds on humanity to maintain her form and delivers a Utopian existence to all via mind control. Each night can try to RID Cordelia (is not told whether it is successful or not. If it is successful, Cordelia's BTSC is broken. *"Skip" - Demon - Formidable demon with a body plated in armor. Secret servant of Jasmine, has manipulated almost all events that let up to this date including Cordelia's transformation to part-Demon. Can make his vote count x0, x1, x2. If blocked at night, he cannot. Host's Summary Winning Faction Goodies: *dee - "Cordy" (Cordelia Chase) *sparrowhawk - "Connor" *Gubbey - "Lorne" *Boquise - "Freak" *aura - "Gunn" (Charles Gunn) *JustDanceForever - "English" (Wesley Wyndam-Pryce) *GMaster479 - Angel *golfjunkie - "Fred" (Winifred Burkle) MVP: GMaster479 Day and Night Posts N1 D1 N2 D2 N3 D3 N4 D4 End of Game Roster Director: araver #Marquessa - Skip - Lynched D4 #Dee - Cordy - Killed N3 by Skip #Maurice - The Beast - RID Killed N2 by Angel #sparrowhawk - Connor #Plasmid - Jasmine - Lynched D2 #Gubbey - Lorne - Lynched D1 #Jay Gold - Lilah - RID Killed N3 by Angel #Boquise - Freak #Aura - Gunn - Killed N2 by the Beast #JustDanceForever - Wesley - Lynched D3 #GMaster479 - Angel - Killed N4 by Skip #golfjunkie - Fred Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Era 11 Category:Games